


sometimes damage cannot be controlled beforehand

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, also filed under 'things Hongjoong should never know', atz drawastory, incorrect ateez quotes, remember that time Mingi fooled a lie detector? so, sometimes Seonghwa is very very concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: it's up to Mingi to get his members out of trouble. and it's up to Seonghwa to make sure Mingi won't get in trouble too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	sometimes damage cannot be controlled beforehand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As I mentioned before, I got 2 pairs for the #[atz_drawastory](https://twitter.com/hashtag/atz_drawastory?src=hashtag_click) organized by [ema](https://twitter.com/shibermon) on twitter, so this is my second entry for the event.
> 
> This time, I was paired with [taru](https://twitter.com/Taroutann), and I cannot wait to see what he's going to do for this one-shot!
> 
> Once again, the fic was inspired by a tweet, [this tweet](https://twitter.com/correctateez/status/1237414302350483456) specifically, and I hope you'll all enjoy what I wrote!
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes

The keys were near the kitchen door, that was the only reason why Seonghwa caught Mingi’s side of the conversation - a part that got him so very curious and damn near worried.

“Ya, what the hell did you do?” Mingi was asking, and then laughed. He had his back to the door and Seonghwa observed attentively. Mingi laughed. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, and I’m offended you didn’t ask me to join. But okay, I guess you need someone to get you out now. How much is it? I’m paying with your card. Lemme just get the keys and I’ll be there.  _ Don’t worry _ , I’ve got this.”

It was only then that he turned around, a half-full glass of water in his free hand, and Mingi got startled to see Seonghwa leaning against the doorframe staring at him.

“See you in a few.” He said, quickly ending the call and pocketing the phone. “Hyung, everything okay?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Huh?”

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, because he knew that Mingi knew better than to try and play dumb with him.

“Was it Yunho?”

“Ah, yes. He asked me to pick him up. Did you see the car keys, by the way?”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Where are they?” Mingi asked.

Seonghwa showed him the keys, but didn’t let Mingi get them, crossing his arms instead.

“What is it that you need to pay with Yunho’s card?”

“Actually… I shouldn’t use his card, right? Because the bill goes to the agency…” He thought out loud and then smiled cheekily at Seonghwa. “I’m going to an ATM first.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Didn’t I?”

“Spit it.”

Once, Yeosang said that Seonghwa was scary when angry. By the way Mingi swallowed under pressure, it seemed like the affirmation was correct.

“Do you want to answer me or should I bring Hongjoong too?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Mingi laughed nervously.

“No, no, is not a big deal at all! I just need to get some cash and pick them up, that’s all.”

“Okay, you can take the bus, then.” Seonghwa decided, turning his back to walk out, and Mingi quickly left the glass on the table and rushed behind him.

“Hyung, hyung, hold on! Hold on a second!” He pleaded, grabbing Seonghwa by his arm and making him turn around to face him. Mingi came really close and spoke as quietly as he could. “Promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak out?”

“Promise me.”

Without much of a choice, and with his concern increasing, Seonghwa nodded.

“Yunho and Wooyoung are in jail.”

Seonghwa blinked ever so slowly, letting the information sink in and tried his best to contain himself.

“Explain.”

“They might have had a bit of a trespassing problem.”

“Where?”

“Zoo?”

Seonghwa smiled, but he wasn’t amused. Mingi swallowed again.

“I’m gonna kill them.” He said evenly and Mingi stepped back worriedly.

“You promised!”

“Which police station are they?”

“Wait, wait, hyung, I’ll do it. I’ll get them out. I’ll bail them out.”

“You need a good reason to pay bail, Mingi.”

“I know. That’s why they called  _ me _ .” He said proudly, thumb pointing at his chest and from not far away enough Seonghwa felt the headache coming. Being the eldest was tiring.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Not necessary.”

“Yes, necessary.”

“Hyung.”

“I’m not asking. Or do you want to take the bus?”

It was a good way to pressure the boys, because after Jongho, they all got a bit terrified of public transportation.

“I do not.”

“Then let’s go.”

Seonghwa didn’t wait for Mingi’s response this time, and he headed to the garage sure that he’d be on his heels. He was right. Though Mingi did try to drive, Seonghwa shooed him to the passenger seat and they drove away.

“What are you going to do?” Seonghwa asked after they got the cash; maybe he could do some damage control if he knew what Mingi had in mind, but it wasn’t always easy to get him to talk. 

Mingi smirked.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I got this.”

* * *

There was a convenience store in front of the police station, and Seonghwa supposed the boys would be hungry once they got out, so instead of waiting in the car, he bought some food. 

And he waited.

Long enough to finish a Cornetto.

Long enough to go through some fancafe posts and answer some Atiny.

Long enough to wonder why the hell it was taking so long.

Long enough to get in the car again and doze off while listening to Twice’s Japanese discography and being woken up with a call from a private number whose voice on the other side he knew very well.

“ _ Seonghwa-hyung? _ ”

Sighing, he mumbled a response that kind of sounded like  _ yes, Mingi _ .

“ _ Can you bail us out? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
